Uchiha Reborn
by thaliagrace21
Summary: Sasuke killed Itachi, and he is dead, well at least as Sasuke assumed, but sneaky Kabuto seemed to have made a new forbidden jutsu, and he's able to resurrect the dead, and now Itachi's back, what will happen to him and his otouto, Sasuke?
1. Prologue

I DONT OWN NARUTO (obviously?)

**h****ello people! this is my first shot at making a fanfic, so please, take it easy with me! :D I always wanted to make a Sasuke and Itachi story, so here it is! Sorry if you don't like it, and please, REVIEW! I like to see that people are reading my work, or I get discouraged and well i guess slow down or stop, I'm open for suggestions, so if you have a suggestion please review or PM me! Here is the format of how I write, I try to make it as simple as possible:**

**Bold as in Sasuke's thoughts(POV)**

_Italic as in Itachi's thoughts(pov) or a jutsu or Japanese word_

**_Bold Italic as in an unknown man's thoughts or "voice"_**

_**Notes before you read:**_

**NO YAOI! (too young for that)**

**I try to keep foul language to the min.(my parents will get mad XX)**

**This will probably reach 7+ chapters(I guess if I like it :D)**

**this is not a love story between Sasuke and Itachi**

**Spoiler Alert!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY PEOPLE! ^^**

**_

* * *

_**

PROLOUGUE

The rain had stopped. The sky had cleared. The black flames of Amaterasu was still there, never to stop burning the dried earth, truly flames from hell.

_Sasuke… you really have… gotten stronger… I…I am proud of you… little brother…_

"Sasuke, is that it? Is this the death you saw of me?"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide open, he stared at his big brother's eyes, Itachi looked almost half dead, the Mangekyo Sharingan really takes its toll. Itachi forced a smirk in his face, threatening Sasuke even more.

"Well? Have you used up your chakra and ran out of options? What, are you surrendering to me?"

**Damn! What's so funny?I already used up all my chakra, I lost the snake(orochimaru) too! Agh…I'm exhausted… but no, I can't die!**

"AGHHH!DAMN YOU ITACHI!"

_I didn't want to hurt you, dear little brother…_ _Sasuke, I wonder, do you even still see me as your brother? I wanted so much to tell you the truth, but… I can't…for your sake… I will accept dishonour in the place of honour, and_ _hatred in the place of love._

Itachi felt his lungs and his windpipe tighten and contract, he flinched. The pain was excruiting. He had to gasp for air just to breathe, he hadn't take his medicine for an hour now, so he was feeling his disease. Itachi grasped his chest, winced and coughed. Coughed up blood.

_Kuso! why now? But anyway, I just need to last long enough._

"I'll surrender all right…THE DAY HELL FREEZES OVER!"

Sasuke saw his chance and threw a bunch of kunai stripped with paperbomb to Itachi. To his disappointment, Su'sanoo repelled every single attack. Itachi walked tiredly to Sasuke, gasping for air and struggling to keep his body balanced.

Sasuke was never this scared in his life, except for that night, he had run out of options and chakra, and now he was at Itachi's mercy.

While walking he thought:_ Sorry Sasuke, I couldn't make a better life for you, I brought only sorrow and agony didn't I? I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I wish…I just wish… that I could see you smile again…Sasuke, smile so happily like back when we were young… when we were truly happy, that is my sole wish._

Itachi walked until he was face to face with his brother, meeting his eyes that were the same as his and yet so different. Itachi poked his forehead, like when he did when they were young.

Itachi spoke so softly it almost seemed like he was whispering to himself:

"Sorry Sasuke, this is it." Sasuke was so scared that he didn't even hear Itachi talking.

Itachi's body then gave up, he bumped his head into a wall and collapsed.

"_**No way… Itachi is….dead?" **_

**Itachi…is dead? …..I did it…I finally did it.**

Sasuke smiled to himself, he had fulfilled his goal, his goal of vengeance towards his brother, then he also collapsed, next to his brother, who lived his entire life just for his beloved otouto.

"_**We probably need to report to Madara"**_

When the man(or thing) left, Kabuto saw Itachi and Sasuke, and of course, he also saw the dead snake, which wasn't really dead, since Kabuto absorbed some of Orochimaru's remains when he fought Sasuke, depends on your point of view.

"Well well well, the invincible Uchiha Itachi finally fell… I've been waiting for this …khukhukhu, Sasuke is alive huh, well I've given up on testing you as our subject, a dead Uchiha will be good, also I can't let you get his eyes, Sasuke will be very strong then." Kabuto thought.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning technique)_"

Kabuto then placed Itachi's body inside the snake, where it won't be damaged further and went on to his hideout.

"Madara will probably… no surely be here soon so…"

"_Teleportation Technique!"_

"Time to see if I truly am the god of medical ninjutsu, this will be the 1st step in becoming better that Tsunade… and Orochimaru… hahaha! See if I can resurrect a person, a strong person at least, fully—body, mind and soul… and of course, under my whim."

* * *

**Soooo, how was it? Please review it means a lot to me, even if you don't have an accnt. its okay! just review!^^ Next chapter probably gonna be uploaded later or tomorrow. Stay tuned! hahaha!:D **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I kinda didn't like so much writing this chap because well like I DONT like medical stuff. Anyway, ENjoy!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

"What do you mean _'he was here'!_? Didn't you tell me he's dead? Dead men don't run away like zombies Zetsu!" Madara yelled at Zetsu.

"I- I swear! He was right here next to Sasuke!" Zetsu protested. White Zetsu thought to himself: '_Zombies? Ne, maybe they really exist, Madara-sama seems to know 'bout it, hn. At last, zombies, __people __who can truly understand me!"_ Zetsu thought imagining himself savouring and chewing a human heart.

Madara sighed. If Itachi was alive, why did he just leave Sasuke so beat up? So no, Madara knew Itachi too well, he wouldn't just leave Sasuke like this, he had a plan for Sasuke, and Sasuke was the only thing that mattered to Itachi, Itachi's whole life revolved around Sasuke. If he was dead, that was the problem, who would have had interest to take his body? Probably for the Mangekyo, but it was useless, Itachi's eyes already lost its light, its only use is to give light to another Uchiha with the Mangekyo, and as far as he knew, only him, Sasuke and… Kakashi had it. Even so, Kakashi doesn't know the secrets of the Eye yet, and he just battled him before coming here, who could have stolen Itachi's corpse?

Madara used his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and scanned the area for clues, but he found nothing. However when he began to ponder about it, Zetsu interrupted his thoughts.

"Madara, we probably need to go now, Itachi is dead and I saw it with my eyes, I can give you a Playback later, right now we need to get Sasuke to the Akatsuki hideout, before Kakashi's team come and bother us more, especially that noisy jinchuuriki."

Madara flinched. Zetsu had the unique ability to record anything he saw with his eye and play it back for others to see .Zetsu was right for the first time, and Sasuke was in a pretty bad condition.

"I guess we have to fix him up, hn. Come on let's go." Madara said, and with that Madara teleported. In less than a second, they were in the Akatsuki Hideout. Then Sasuke woke up, and Madara told him the Truth.

**Meanwhile… at Kabuto's Secret Lab**

Kabuto placed Itachi's body in a hard mattress which had straps and controls beside it. He didn't strap him, of course, how could a dead man resist or get away, but he would probably use it when his operation be successful. Kabuto first examined Itachi's state.

'_**The most major damage, his lungs are out of order, but they seem to be damaged even before his fight with Sasuke.' **_

Kabuto observed the body using his medical ninjutsu, hands glowing with blue-green light hovering over Itachi's body. '_**the only major damages are his respiratory system and his eyes, how come Sasuke didn't noticed it… he was already very close to blindness back then, oh well, rather than find a cure for it , it would just be better and more efficient to just replace them, and his eyes? Well, I happen to have a Sharingan in stock."**_

"Humph." Kabuto went through his hideout's labyrinth, specially designed to keep away unwanted visitors, he went to his prisoners cells. He picked 1 fairly healthy young men, well at least compared to the others which were very close to braking down—screaming nonsense trying to break out and the others which were just too weak, whom can't even scream and could only agonize in pain, and a young Uchiha, whom he found rather difficult to came across another door, and led the men inside, the men were sane, so they didn't try anything foolish against Kabuto.

Kabuto roughly chained both of them each into an examination table.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Prisoner 1 asked nervously, which Kabuto just ignored. The Uchiha, however, became offended and burst out: "Oy, oy! We deserve to know what will happen to us you nasty slut!"

Kabuto however, just kept his mouth shut, fighting against the urge to kill the prisoner, he couldn't, he'll need them in the best condition if he wanted his operation to be successful. He opened his surgery kit and pulled out some nasty, sharp, painful medical equipment, and of course, handy injections which had sleeping drugs in them.

"Since you are better in attitude than this man, I won't let you feel the pain, hn." Kabuto smirked menacingly at the Uchiha. He injected anaesthesia into prisoner 1 and proceeded to take his lungs. The Uchiha could only watch in fear that his own body trembled. After Kabuto finished his job, he went on then went to the Uchiha.

"D-don't touch me! I'm sorry! Please!" he begged.

Kabuto laughed evilly, "Unfortunately, you can't stop me from doing so, and… Yakushi Kabuto doesn't give second chances."

Pained and agonizing screams were heard through out the room, another victim of Kabuto's insanity. "Well I better go and check on my pet quickly, I want these to be fresh, hn. Don't worry, I'll come back later for you."

Kabuto hurried to his Lab "I'm back!" he said cheerfully. Then he began to proceed his operation, replacing Itachi's broken organs with new ones. '_**Now for the tricky part, human mind analysis, now then Itachi, what were you thinking before you died?"**_

Kabuto searched his lab for scrolls and stuff, but he was unable to retrieve any hint that may serve useful. He growled in disappointment, and then a sudden knock was heard. '_**Oh… yeah, the team I sent out to look for Itachi's true past and the secret of the Uchiha Massacre.'**_

"Come in, Takushi, Namadou, Shin." Kabuto said. The 3 then came in, all of them were surprised when they saw Itachi's corpse just… there.

"Don't act surprised, I told you I'd get him before you even get some information. I assume you have news to report?"

"Ha-hai Kabuto-sama, I suppose this Execution Order will explain everything about Itachi" Shin replied, handing him the paper.

EXECUTION ORDER 1005 – ROOT ANBU*S- Class, destroy upon completion of task

ANBU: Uchiha Itachi

Target: Uchiha Clan

Reason: Coup De'tat against Konoha, has potential to leave Konoha vulnerable to attacks form various shinobi nations, worst case scenario, start a Great Ninja War.

Leader Order: Kill them all with one stroke—one night. Itachi, if you don't, the whole Konoha Village will be at stake.

"But as we all know, Itachi spared Sasuke when the Massacre happened, and a Mangekyou Sharingan will eventually lose its light, the only antidote is another sharingan." Takushi said.

"Kabuto-sama, you know about Itachi and Sasuke when they were young, Itachi was a very caring and kind elder brother." Namadou added eyeing Kabuto.

Kabuto stood up from his sitting position and kept the paper: "Good work you three, you may leave but Namadou will stay here and help me, un." Kabuto already knew the answer, Itachi was thinking about _Sasuke_ when he was dying, and probably even his whole life, he had given up everything, just for the sake of his little brother.

'_**The human heart never ceases to amaze me'**_

Kabuto then began to make a sealing jutsu on Itachi's mind. This would ensure him control over the Uchiha when he awakes, but he will probably struggle so Kabuto told Namadou to strap him to the table, this was going to be a painful process after all, bringing back the dead.

"Heh, who would have thought? The mighty Itachi Uchiha was after all human, no human is perfect, all had a chink in their armour no matter how strong they were, and Itachi's chink happened to be Sasuke huh? Ehehehe" Kabuto whispered.

Kabuto began to make the serum which he carefully crafted and was adjusted to fit with what Itachi thought. When he injected the serum, Itachi's body began to have a seizure, this was the tricky part, none of his other subjects survived this stage. _**They were all weak, after all. **_Then Itachi's body calmed down.

"Is that it?" Namadou asked Kabuto in a questioning tone. "Namadou, you may leave now." Kabuto said in a rather stern voice. "Hai" Namadou said then he quickly left the room.

Kabuto eyed the Uchiha, and sighed in disappointment. When he was about to leave, he caught a glimpse of Uchiha Itachi's eyes opening. "Whe-where am I?" Itachi said in such a small voice that Kabuto barely heard.

"Oh, Itachi-san, I suggest you rest and keep your eyes closed, you are still weak from the operation, after all." Kabuto smirked in triumph. Itachi then again fall unconscious.

_**I have you now, Itachi.

* * *

**_

**As I always say... PLEASE ReVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**hi again guys, as I said I already have this in stock on my USB, so I decided to update 2 of them now, enjoy!

* * *

**

"agh…" Itachi groaned as he woke up again from his sleep, he didn't know where he was, and when he tried to sit up, he was restrained be the mattress Kabuto has strapped him into.

"oh, awake again Itachi-san?" Kabuto asked him in a kind of chilly voice. Kabuto then untied Itachi's hands from the mattress, although he didn't untie his ankles yet._** 'I guess I better not underestimate him, after all, he's the Uchiha Prodigy. **_

"I assume you are hungry?" Kabuto asked, but Itachi just ignored him and sat up, looking at Kabuto. "Yakushi…Kabuto…"Itachi murmured. "Hai, Itachi-san, I'm delighted you remember me. Now here's your food. Eat."

Itachi looked at the food with his plain blank expression. _What am I doing here? Didn't I… die?_ "Itachi-san, I know you are asking yourself what are you doing here, but right now your body is still weak from your operation and… your battle with Sasuke, so eat, don't worry, I promise, I didn't lace it with drugs." Kabuto told Itachi.

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked, taking a bite on the bread Kabuto gave him.

"Sasuke is with Madara." Kabuuto said looking at how Itachi would react. As he expected, Itachi's blank expression suddenly changed into a shocked expression, with his eyes widening.

_Come on, get a grip, I'm still not sure if its even true, but what if Madara tells him the Truth._ Itachi quickly returned his composure." Kabuto… what are you doing with me? Why am I even here?" Itachi asked taking another bite.

"Well, your right, you died." "Then why-" "I brought you back from death., and… you will follow what I say once you regain your strength."

Itachi still seemed relaxed: "And how do you ensure that?" Itachi asked him calmly. "Mind you, Itachi, I rose you from the dead therefore you owe your life to me, your mine now, Itachi-san, and do you think I have no way of making you feel pain again?"

"Untie me and take me to Sasuke…" Itachi demanded. Kabuto didn't move and just sighed: "Sasuke, Sasuke,Sasuke… why is it always him, Itachi-san? You even died for him, un." Kabuto said smirking. Itachi tried hard not to show his shock and surprise _Could it be that he knows about the Truth?_ " Besides Itachi-san, I'm betting you can't even stand up on your 2 feet."

Itachi frowned. Kabuto was underestimating him. "I can stand up, _baka_, you underestimate me much" Kabuto smirked as he swiftly cut the straps on Itachi's ankle with a kunai. "I'd love to see you try, Itachi-kun, khe."

Itachi then began to get off the bed, landing his feet on the ground, leaning against his bed for support. _Kuso, it hurts, but not like I'll tell Kabuto. _"I CAN stand up, Kabuto, now just let me go to Sasuke. Kabuto just smirked.

Itachi then began to walk, gritting his teeth to stop screaming out in pain, his body was so weak, that it was hard to support his own weight. Kabuto pushed him slightly, and Itachi immediately began to stumble, landing on Kabuto's feet. "Do you seriously think you can go to Madara this weak?" Itachi still maintained his monotone voice: "What do you care? What I do is none of your business." Itachi said getting up.

"Oh, what you do _is_ my business because you are mine, Itachi-san, just like a pet. Now go back to the bed."

"No." Kabuto sighed. "Then you leave me no choice… Kai."

Itachi's head then hurt like hell, like it was being destroyed from the inside. Itachi grasped his head in pain. "AGH! Stop it you stupid, nasty-" "Go back to bed nicely, Itachi-san." Kabuto said while assisting Itachi towards the bed.

"You sure are stubborn, just rest alright." Kabuto pressed something in the controls pad, and chains started to come out of the mattress and chained Itachi's arms and legs.

"You let me out! Kuso!" "Stop resisting or I will not send a spy to check on Madara and Sasuke." That seemed to do the trick, Itachi immediately calmed down. "Good boy, if you need anything just tell… you'll see who, he will be here in a short while."

When Kabuto went out Itachi began to think what was happening in this present time since he died for a short while. How is Sasuke?, What is Madara doing to him , is he safe? , Why am I here? ,What does Kabuto want to do to me? . but then suddenly somebody came in not noticing who he is he tried not to speak first but let the person be the first one to speak to let him identify who it was , surprisingly it sounded familiar. "khe, so it was really you, Itachi, hn… and don't be demanding around me, you'll surely get no prince treatment from me! Uchiha Itachi!" Itachi couldn't believe it, could his eyes be deceiving him? But that loud, arrogant voice…

"De-Deidara?" Itachi whispered in disbelief. "hn! Unfortunately, that Kabuto didn't revive me as he did with you, it's just a dead summoning, that unfair bastard…" "Shut up Deidara, I'm trying to sleep."

Deidara's eyes narrowed: "You arrogant bastard!" he yelled as he slapped Itachi in the face. "heh! Your pathetic Itachi, you can't even stand up, and also, too bad! Your brother's also as pathetic as you are, he's dead now you know Itachi, hn."

Itachi smirked: "YOU're the one who's pathetic Deidara, thinking he was dead, he's alive, do not underestimate Uchiha, and you can ask Kabuto on that if you don't believe me, _baka_ you just did suicide, I don't need anything so leave.

Deidara was getting really fumed. "Bastard! I'll leave when I want to leave! Look at yourself, your helpless and weak, I'm just itching to kill you, which of course that Kabuto strictly didn't allow me too, un." "Humph, then your as helpless as I am." "Do not compare yourself to my art! Besides… he didn't say I wasn't allowed to touch you." Deidara grinned and punched Itachi in the gut. Itachi gasped in pain, trying not to let Deidara hear it. "YOU shut up, Itachi, now sleep or I'll knock you out. I won't hesitate." Itachi just snorted and proceeded to sleep, but it was hard because he was worried sick about his brother. _If Madara told him ANYTHING related to the truth, he'll have the hell to pay. _

"Deidara-chan, you may go now thank you. _Kai._" Kabuto said. When Deidara left Kabuto told Itachi: "People each have a unique sleeping rhythm. So stop trying to pretend your sleeping. I don't want to disappoint you but… my spies should have returned by now, since they didn't I will assume the worst, I suppose Madara already got rid of them." Kabuto then pressed a button and the chains withdrew and freed Itachi.

"Eat until your full, Itachi-san, I won't be coming back for a while…" Itachi sat up and looked a Kabuto, and then he began eating his meal—rice, fish and some vegetables. _I wonder how Sasuke is… _ "Are you going to Madara?" Itachi asked. "Yes, and I will go check on Sasuke, too. So just stay here." Kabuto said. "Fine." Itachi answered finishing his meal.

Before leaving, Kabuto strapped his ankles to the table and summoned Deidara again. Itachi didn't really want to be strapped but at least he wasn't _chained_. _I really don't like Deidara…_ Kabuto then put on his cloak and set off. _**I better be careful, I'm dealing with Madara here.**_

When he reached the Akatsuki hideout, Sasuke was at the beach, with his former team named Hebi. He heard Sasuke's clear voice, from this day fourth we will no longer be Hebi, we are Taka, which only has 1 goal…that is to crush Konoha."

Kabuto could see Madara now, his face covered with his mask. However when Sasuke and his team left, Madara immediately asked him: "What are you doing here?" and Kabuto felt a Madara bunshin restraining him. Kabuto tried fighting against the bunshin but it was useless. "If you won't answer me I'll kill you." Madara said, activating his blood red Sharingan.

Kabuto was not panicking, instead he smirked. "Hold it, Madara, I have someone you will obviously want, and I came here to make a bargain." "Who may I possibly have interest in?" "Humph, I have… Uchiha Itachi, and mind you, he's well and very much alive" Kabuto answered grinning when he saw Madara's obviously shocked face, even when he was masked.

"And what do you want from me?" "I want to be safe with the Akatsuki's protection forever ,and you must also give me one Zetsu and I also want Tenzou (Yamato), the co-instructor of Naruto because of his wood-style, I want to have him as my test subject."

"Fine, only if you can tell me where Itachi is."

"Good, and don't even try to double cross me, khukhukhu." Kabuto said in his now menacing voice.

"You have yourself a deal, I will give you Akatsuki's protection, I will give you a Zetsu and Yamato when I get Itachi."

"Deal, come with me to my hideout, I will give you Itachi."

"_Why do I feel that something is wrong"_ Itachi thought, not knowing what dark fate had in store for him.

* * *

**I think PROBABLY I'll update this next 4 days, I need to make the chapter and since our Semestral Brake's over after All Soul's Day(nov.2), I will have less time writing, I hate it...I'm back to school! :( And my internet's broken! sigh***


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back, next chapter probably gonna take 'bout 5 days. My exams are coming. hayyyy :( anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

When Kabuto and Madara reached Kabuto's Hideout, Kabuto instructed Madara to wait at the entrance of the Labyrinth. When Kabuto entered Itachi's room, he found him at the bed in a sleeping position. Kabuto smirked: "Deidara-san, thank you, you may go now, _Kai_." "Humph" Dediara said grouchily.

When Deidara left, Kabuto looked at Itachi. "Each person has a unique sleeping pattern, so stop pretending you're asleep." _'Caught.' _Itachi thought, then he again sat up: "So what, what happened to Sasuke and Madara?"

"I told you to sleep didn't I? Well for your own good Itachi-san, I'll put you to a sleep about 8 hours. I'll tell you when you wake up." Itachi groaned but didn't protest, after all, he was tired. Kabuto went to his medical kit and got an injection. Without hesitation, he injected it. Itachi immediately felt the dark abyss which he welcomed without resisting. _**"Sorry but this had to be done."**_

Kabuto unstrapped Itachi and carried him out. He walked until he reached Madara. He saw Madara's shocked expression, even though it was hidden under the mask, he couldn't help but smirk. "How did you-?" "Here, I've drugged him and he will be asleep for 8 hours. I suggest you get to your place in that amount of time to prevent…ahh, troubles on the way. I will be collecting 1 Zetsu and Yamato tomorrow evening. Good Day, Madara-san."

"…. Ok tomorrow night. Sayonara, Kabuto-san." Madara then turned to leave, and when Kabuto went back inside the base, he teleported.

When Madara reached his base, he went to the deepest layer of the Akatsuki base, which is 3 levels below his office. He didn't want Sasuke to know Itachi was alive until at least after he finalizes his plans; he wants… no _needs_ Sasuke to get Itachi's eyes, after all Sasuke was his tool, his pawn, a very important pawn in the game he was playing. Itachi on the other hand was… a sacrificial pawn.

Madara went to a cell where there he shackled Itachi's feet on the ground and tied . When he was about to leave he glanced at Itachi, if he told Sasuke that he was alive… then he would surely abandon his plans on destroying Konoha, which can't happen. After all these years, Madara will finally have revenge. However, when Itachi knows of this, he would surely be enraged, and would somehow get to ruin Madara'a plans. After all, Itachi was a weasel, and most of all, the most respected Uchiha Prodigy.

Then he locked the cell, and when he got to his office, he went up to the 'lobby' (Mission Standby), and he found his most trusted henchman, Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Kisame, I need you to retrieve Tenzou/ Yamato, the assistant of Kakashi and the one that protects the 9-tails Jinchuuriki… Uzumaki Naruto. I need the wood-user, alive, this is top priority for you and I expect him to be here tomorrow noon," Madara ordered Kisame.

"Khe, Madara, you seem tensed, why do you want him?"

"Well, one of the reasons is it will then be easier to retrieve 9-tails. Do not underestimate the wood user, he was formerly ROOT, and I believe he also has the power of Shodai, he has a special wood jutsu, which is very much like Hashirama's, but anyway, failure is not an option, now go, can you go alone?"

"Of course I can. See you tomorrow, Madara," Kisame said with a grin. Madara returned to his office and sighed. There were so many changes and distractions to his plan, which was _supposed_ to be going smoothly. He preferred to have Itachi dead, because hell he doesn't know what he'll do with him now.

Then someone suddenly barged in his door, heaving heavily. "There's your 8-tails Madara,"Sasuke said. Madara smirked under his mask. "I knew you could do it," "When do we attack Konoha? I'm getting impatient. I will go dispose of Danzou first. Konoha is still suffering from the damages Pain did, this will be a very good chance to attack. I'm going to rest and tomorrow I'll kill him."

"So… are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure!" "Very well, I will accompany you, you will fight him at dawn." "chsk, what about this jinchuuriki?" "I'll restrain him in our sublevels, you may go."

Sasuke left without a word. He went to his room and told Karin to heal him. "Juugo, Suigetsu, you better go train a little, Karin, you will go with me when I fight Danzou tomorrow dawn."

"Ok… Sasuke shouldn't you be the one training?" Juugo asked with a hint of worry. He didn't want to lose Sasuke, he was the memento of Kimimaro after all.

"I will go to train with Karin once my wounds are healed. Juugo and Suigetsu go."

After they left, Karin was the only one left with Sasuke. She, as usual, blushed that her cheeks were rosy red. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, since those 2 idiots left shouldn't we uhmm…-" "Karin, I have no time for this, let's go." Karin blushed with disappointment. "O-ok." And with that, they left for the forest.

* * *

Itachi woke up, he didn't feel like he was laying on the bed. _Where the hell am I?_ He tried to move his legs, but his feet were shackled. "ugh… Itachi groaned, he wasn't comfortable with this place and his _position._

"Awake already, Itachi?" Although it was more of a statement.

"Who's there?..." Itachi asked tiredly.

"You don't remember my voice? I'm hurt Itachi."

"Are you Ma-Madara?"

"Khe, you remember me after all, I pity you Itachi you should have just died."

"What did you do to Sasuke?"

"I did nothing, I just told him what he deserved to know."

"You- you could not have told him the truth… or did you?" Itachi asked crossly.

"Humph, I have actually, and what can you do about it?"

"But… you promised!"

"And you were so dumb to actually believe me."

Itachi stopped rambling and regained his composure. "And what is Sasuke doing now?"

"He plans to destroy your precious Konoha, but he will do it step by step, and I will help him." Madara smirked evilly at Itachi's shocked and worried expression.

"Take me to him…now! Or I'll…."

"You'll what?" Itachi frowned and tried to land a punch at Madara's gut, but Madara effortlessly caught his fist and countered by twisting Itachi's arm. "AGH! Stop it you-!"

"Now be a good boy and stay here," Madara turned to leave. "When will I see my brother, Madara?" But Madara just ignored him and kept on walking. "HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" Itachi yelled. "Shut up or I'll place a gag on your mouth." Itachi didn't stop yelling so Madara sighed and tore a fragment of Itachi's shirt and gagged it in his mouth. _**It will be real trouble if Sasuke were to find out about this .I need to rest, after all I will be assisting Sasuke kill Danzou, and it's sure not gonna be easy.**_

_I just miss you so much... otouto..._

When Madara went up and rested a little, when it was dawn, he went to Sasuke's room, he saw him ready with the girl Karin too, but Sasuke looked a little tired. "Let's go, Madara, I can't wait any longer…

* * *

**sooo, i think this will just reach 5+ chapters not '10+' chapters, please be patient. I have school now and I don't have much to work with. Anyways bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I had this in my computer but I couldn't update because my internet's broken agh! anyway I enjoyed writing this! So you guys also enjoy! :D:D**

**

* * *

**

The battle between Danzou and Sasuke, defender and avenger. **Apart from Itachi, I never faced anyone this strong, but of course, not so strong that I can't handle. It's time to use my trump card, the one I mastered yesterday…**

"_Mangekyou Sharingan—Susano'o!"_

"_Izanagi!"_

Danzou looked back, _**No way…**_ "I-Itachi?" "Stop messing with my otouto Danzou, I'm taking you with me!" Itachi smirked, and Danzou's Sharingans whirred. "Humph, I give you credit for placing me under your Genjutsu, but it is nothing compared to your brother's Tsukuyomi…_**My real worry is Madara, not Sasuke…**_

**So… seems like he ****can**** use the Sharingan effectively, but I can still place him under Genjutsu, even for just a short time, and I will make it lead to his downfall.**

"Oy! Kiba! Haven't you traced Sasuke's scent yet?" The blonde asked impatiently.

"You're not helping dobe! There's barely a trace of Sasuke! The rain washed away his scent! I can only say that we keep heading North-east…"

"We've been running for 4 hours now! Are you sure?"

Kiba looked at Kakashi as if to say sorry, and Kakashi stared back at him.

"Naruto… calm down… let's stop here for a while to rest." Kakashi tried to calm down the blonde but unfortunately failed.

"Kakashi-sensei how can you say that! We're so close to Sasuke!..."

"Naruto…" Sakura cried then.

The whole squad has stopped to rest. "Are you just going to lie there… to give up?"

" Naruto we-"

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei! What kind of friends are you to Sasuke! If your just going to stay here, I'm going to continue searching for Sasuke!" With that, Naruto ran ahead of them.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura asked the blonde to stop.

"Relax Sakura, Yamato- daizhou will be the one to follow Naruto," Kakashi looked at Yamato.

"Hai, senpai."

* * *

NARUTO POV

'I can't believe them! They just abandoned Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei… Sakura! I will bring back Sasuke to Konoha… I promise!' _Naruto-kun…_

I stopped running. Was that the Kyuubi? No, that voice wasn't raspy and dark like the _thing's._

"Who's there?"

_***gulp. Don't tell me he sensed me?**_

_Naruto-kun… It's me… Sasuke is in the Hokage Summit, that's in the Lightning Village. Tell Kakashi-san about it too. He is facing Danzou and… tell Kakashi-san Uchiha Madara is also there._

Naruto didn't know who the voice was, and he concentrated really hard to send back a message. '_Who are you? And how are you talking to me?'_

_Naruto-kun go quickly. I'm worried for Sasuke. Danzou thinks I am dead, so he will not hesitate to kill my brother._

'_I- Itachi?'_ I couldn't believe it. This must be some sort of trick! But if it is then who…?

… _That is correct. Now hurry, you made a promise right? You will save my otouto… no matter what._

'_Ye-yeah, I promise you. Can I tell the others about you?'_

_Don't for now… no one can know that I am alive. Thank you… Naruto-kun._

_

* * *

_

YAMATO POV

Whoo… I thought my cover was blown there! I guess I'll let Naruto run around a little, hey, why'd he suddenly stop? Oh, he's going back to Kakashi-senpai. Guess I better let him go ahead of me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the wood user, Yamato am I right?"

"Who's there?" I asked. Someone was following me! I can't believe I didn't notice!

"Just come with me… although I doubt you'll come quietly, such a waste, ready?" The man raised his huge sword, at once I recognized the man and his sword, Samehada.

"Hoshigaki Kisame… what do you want?" I asked angrily. Without further ado, Kisame swung his sword.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Yes! I swear! Sasuke's in Kumogakure, precisely at the Hokage Summit!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. At once he knew he was serious.

"Okay team, we're going to the Hokage Summit."

" Kakashi-sensei! You don't honestly believe the dobe, do you?"

"Well, Kiba, I guess we'll take our chances. Now let's go!" When all of them were ahead, only Naruto and Kakashi were left.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, where's Yamato-daizhou?"

"I told him to go back to Konoha once he sees you safe, and Naruto…? Do you have something to tell me?"

"uhh... yeah… Uchiha Madara is there."

"Wha-what? Naruto how did you come to know that?"

"Please Kakashi-sensei, just heed my warning."

"Fine, let's go," _**Now seriously, how did Naruto come to know that? He doesn't know how serious this is…**_

"I must admit, you took a lot of me…khe," and then Kisame put the tied up unconscious Yamato on Samehada, and he began walking back to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

SASUKE POV

"How?" Danzou muttered weakly.

"Do not mock the Uchiha." I arrogantly stated. "I'm impressed Sasuke. Danzou, you underestimated Sasuke. Now… will take the Sharingans," Madara said. Danzou wasn't scared, instead he just smirked. "I cannot let you get these! As Hokage…_**for Konoha… **_I will kill you all!" Danzou ripped his shirt, and he wore a sealing scroll inside.

"Sasuke! Get away! He'll kill us with those!" Madara yelled. I barely made it in time to dodge the splotchy ink's way. "That was close… Humph, seemed like the old bastard destroyed the sharingan… including Shisui's," Madara said.

"I-it doesn't matter… I killed him. Let's go." I replied, I couldn't care less about those crap anyway.

"SASUKE!"

Who was that? I turned back and saw Naruto, along with Kakashi, Sakura and Kiba. "What the hell do you want, Naruto?"

"Sasuke I… I'm taking you back to Konoha!"

I just stared at him, once an idiot, always an idiot. "What if I say I refuse?"

"Like I said back at the Final Valley… I'll bring you back… even if I have to brake all of your bones!"

Arrogant bastard… looks like I have to deal with him.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

When our attacks clashed, I saw myself in a place alone… with Naruto.

"Sasuke… Do you remember what you said to me back then? If we were 1st class ninja, when our attacks clash… we will understand each other?I understand your pain now… I understand your desire for revenge…"

This is making me lose my temper. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? YOU DON'T KNOW A ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"I… we know the truth about Itachi now, Sasuke…"

"So? Your point? He's dead, and nothing can change that! It's all because of your precious Konoha!"

"You're wrong, Sasuke…"

Right now I am officially fumed. "How dare you say that… well then… PROVE ME WRONG YOU-!"

"Itachi is… not dead."

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't move my body, I just…

"What?"

* * *

**This is my first cliffhanger! :D:D:D I have the next chapter in my computer already muhahaha! So please pray for my internet to get fixed. I'll update once that happens. :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**internet's fixed for temporary, tnx for those who added this to their favourites :D:D I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**

SASUKE POV

When I finally got a grip on myself, the connection was broken. It's impossible…then why… does it keep bugging me?

WHAM!

Ouch. My back just slammed into a hard wall. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Naruto also slammed into a wall. Then I finally got up.

"Sasuke… I'll be waiting for you… and I'll keep running after you…"

"What do you care about me? How can you understand! Why do you keep messing with me!

"Because… I'm your friend." Then Naruto smiled. I then realized that I was tired, tired of running, tired of sadness, tired of being alone, tired of life, but I will not back down, this is for Itachi, the one whom I forged the closest bond, but I still managed to speak anyway.

"Bonds? Bonds are useless. They only make you weak. I have no bonds, no strings. That is why I will, no can kill you. You are weak. You have so many bonds. When you have no strings, then that is when you become strong, just as I am right now."

"Sasuke… when we meet again… I guess we'll be fighting again huh? Just like old times, Team 7!" He grinned, but I knew it was not true happiness, it was full of…grief.

"Humph. I'm leaving," I said simply.

"Very well, let's go Sasuke," Madara then teleported holding Sasuke and Karin.

Back at the Akatsuki Hideout

"I've been waiting for you, Madara. You're _request_ is inside your quarters," Kisame said with his usual grin. Sasuke didn't say anything. **I don't care. I don't even want to talk with my team. I need a break.**

"I'm going out for a walk."

"… Okay Sasuke, I guess you earned yourself a break. Let's get in, Kisame," Madara said.

* * *

ITACHI POV

I'm hungry… and I hate this stupid gag in my mouth. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs… probably just same old Madara. Sasuke… I wonder how's Sasuke... That crow I placed inside Naruto seemed to be effective.

"Hello Itachi, I'm back with some news and some food." Guess I was right… it was Madara. He removed the gag in my mouth, and for that I'm thankful I guess.

"Eat and I'll share some news with you." I could see that he was grinning under his mask. I ate, after all I was hungry…

"Sasuke has killed Danzou." WHAT? I couldn't hide my surprise and I gagged.

"Wha-what?"

"That's right, Itachi. You're brother killed Danzou without my help. I guess you raised him to be pretty strong huh? Now he's even more driven to destroy Konoha… and his blond friend, the 9-tails jinchuuriki… Uzumaki Naruto."

This is crazy, Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. Well… '_was'_… the past… just like my past with Sasuke… I just ate my food, not wanting to talk with Madara any longer.

"I'm actually surprised he hadn't asked for your eyes yet, Itachi. I now his vision's getting blurry. Well… I guess it will come, heh." I hate Madara, I hate everything about him. He always taunted me, and made me feel so vulnerable ever since I met him! He ruined my life, I just hate him! Now, he's messing with my little brother!

"Do not mess with my otouto, Madara. He's strong, and he may yet just be stronger than you, just give it time." I managed to smirk at him, and he just smirked back and held my chin.

"You know Itachi, you really are brave. Even if you are completely at my mercy, you manage to smirk huh? When I have all 6 paths, I will be the most powerful man and I will dispose of everything in my way. Your brother wanted to cleanse the Uchiha name, and this is how I will help him."

"You're insane." He just smirked.

"You think? Khe."

When I finished my food, I guess I was satisfied. He put the gag back in my mouth! But I have more important matters to attend.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

_Itachi?_ It is good he could respond via my chakra inside him…

"_Yes I am Itachi, what happened to Sasuke?"_

_Do-don't worry, he's not dead._

"_Is he hurt?"_

_Kind of, I mean he just killed Danzou you know._

"_I see… thank you Naruto-kun."_

_Itachi, I really need to know, I thought you were dead?_

"_Yes…I was dead, Kabuto, I believe you know him, brought me back."_

_How? _Surprise was evident in his voice…

"_I'm sorry…I-I really don't know…"_

_

* * *

_

KAKASHI POV

We're back to Konoha, Yamato is still not here… I have a bad feeling about this… I have to report back to Tsunade…

"What do you mean Yamato is lost?" Tsunade barked. She just came back from Kumo and there's so much stress again.

"I gave him strict orders to return to Konoha once he sees that Naruto is safe and returning to me. I did not expect him to get attacked." I said, I kept my voice calm, a ninja must never show emotion.

Tsundade finally calmed down: "Alright, Kakashi, I will send 2 ANBU squads to search for Yamato, and they will report back via one of the Leaf's mission birds. I will send an ambassador with an ANBU squad to the Raikage, and see if he knows of Yamato. For now, your top priority is to keep Naruto safe, especially now that the Akatsuki is down to 2 Bijuu…"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will protect Naruto with my life."

* * *

SASUKE POV

Itachi couldn't be alive… I killed him. So why is it bugging me so much? Could it have something to do with Madara perhaps? I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I remembered something Madara told me: '_You are free to go anywhere around the Akatsuki base, except for the levels below my office, you must understand that it is for your safety, Sasuke' _I don't care what he says. I do what I want to do, and I'm going below his office, just to make myself sure and remind myself that Itachi is gone. I went to Madara's office, I'm glad he wasn't there, probably with the rest of the Akatsuki sealing off the 8-tails.

* * *

Sasuke walked further down the Akatsuki base, the 1st level below Madara's office was the sealing statue of the Akatsuki, he knew that anyway, so he went deeper, 2nd level below Madara's office, at this sight he gasped.

This was familiar, like the one Orochimaru kept, experiments… It was all… Zetsus… Madara is growing Zetsus! Sasuke didn't want to explore this disgusting level anymore so he went deeper down… 3 levels below Madara's office. (lowest level)

_Footsteps… is it Madara again? He just came about 2 hours ago… no, this man's raven hair… Sa-Sasuke?_

**The next update will come when my reviews reach 15+... hahaha! anyway bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HELLO!:D:D Here's the chapter, if you didn't notice I kind of changed my style of writing into more like more POVs. So is that style nicer or not? please review to tell me your suggestion. Enjoy! tnx for the reviews people :D **

**

* * *

**

_Is it really…Sasuke? Kuso… if I __did __want to talk I can't… stupid gag!_

Sasuke just looked around, there were a few prisons, but what really caught his attention was what lied ahead of him… it was… the 1st hokage? But not quite… Sasuke went forward, wanting to take a closer look, he just passed Itachi's cell, but he was exhausted, he didn't even turn on his Sharingan when he entered, so he didn't sense Itachi's chakra.**Why do I feel something fishy…** _SASUKE! Can't you see me? I need to talk to you!_ Itachi couldn't talk, so he just whimpered, and Sasuke didn't even seem to notice, he was too occupied by the thing at his front.

Sasuke looked at it. He came to the conclusion that these were Shodai, the 1st hokage's cells indeed, but how did Madara get them? Including the Mangekyou, Shodai and the Rinnegan… Madara already has 3 paths…

"Looks like Madara was really keeping something from me… I didn't expect this. I probably underestimated him…" Sasuke said in a soft voice, but Itachi heard it anyway. How he wanted to go and talk to Sasuke, but he couldn't even move, Madara shackled his feet and now including his hands, and even placed a gag in his mouth. _Sasuke, for your sake… don't ever underestimate Madara…

* * *

_

NARUTO POV

Itachi… he's alive huh? Everything is so messed up! Itachi…Sasuke… you have to believe me! He's not dead! But will that affect you? Will it stop your insane desire for vengeance? I don't know! Also… captain Yamato! Where is he? I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo, Naruto. You okay?"

"Ye-yeah I'm fine, thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Your face tells otherwise, what's wrong?"

"It's just…" I can't tell about Itachi. No, not yet…

"Captain Yamato… What happened to him, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just looked at me. I knew he was also worried. "I don't know, but I know he is alive."

"How did you know?"

"Because I can feel it Naruto, and I know you also know that he is alive, deep in your heart…" Kakashi placed my hand against my chest. "Don't you? Naruto?"

Then he grinned. Of course, I grinned back.

"Thanks for coming… Kakashi-sensei…"

"Anytime Naruto." He grinned again, even though he had a mask I could tell. He then brought out his book, the Ichy Ichy Paradise. His perverted books… and he left.

* * *

ITACHI POV

Itachi heard footsteps again. _Oh no… please please please! Not him!_

"Sasuke?" I could tell the voice. It was Madara.

"Madara, what is this?" Sasuke asked frowning. Oh no. It is him. I just continued trying to spit the gag out of the mouth while listening. I could somehow see Madara, I knew he was relieved Sasuke didn't know of my presence.

"Oh, Sasuke, that is the 1st hokage's cells, Hashirama Senju. I collected them when I had my final battle with him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would you want to know? Besides, you saw those Zetsus upstairs right?"

"Duh."

"Yeah well that's why I told you it's for your safety, if you touch Hashirama's cells, you might turn into wood… that is the power of those. Now let's go up okay?" safety? Sasuke's safety? I knew Madara wouldn't care less. He just wanted to use my otouto.

"… Fine. What else are you not telling me?"

"I guess a lot… but not like you would be interested."

"…."

"Oh and Sasuke, about Itachi's eyes… do you even plan to get them?" Kuso, knowing Madara, if Sasuke says yes… he'll take my eyes without even killing me. Most painful way ever. I looked at Sasuke, he seemed to look bored, but I knew he was thinking of something…

"No."

"Why? Isn't your vision getting blurry yet?"

"I will find another way Madara, and for now I can bear with it. I will tell you when I want his eyes."

"Well… I guess you just have to see how blurry Mangekyou Sharingan can be huh? Khe. I'm sure you'll want them later anyway." Almost… I almost… halfway to spitting the gag!

Sasuke was walking away then stopped. "Do not think I trust you Madara. I trust my brother even more than you. Do not dare mock Itachi." I heard him, but almost… almost… finally, spitted! I coughed softly…

"Sa-SASUKE!" I screamed.

He turned towards my direction, I could see his face, he was very surprised.

"I-Itachi?"

* * *

**OHhhh! What'll happen?Sorry guys, this is shorter than usual but I like to keep my story with cliffhangers from now on hahaha! So more people will review! :D More reviews,faster updates! :D I'm aiming for 25+ reviews now, my friend says I won't make it till 45... anyway see ya! By the way, for all here who's students, SCHOOL SUCKS, and I'm overloading homeworks and quizes! agh! I HATE SCHOOL! reaction of Sasuke ****sorry its next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Well, this is pretty much the Climax parts (we're studying parts of the story in school now: D)of Uchiha Reborn. I hope you all enjoy this. I don't really know much on how to make action stuff, but anyway… let's just focus on the plot? My internet's broken and I have to go to a cafe just to update! As I said school sucks and I'm failing my Civics, so I have to study more, stop complaining please:D:D haha!**

**

* * *

**

**Is it really Itachi?**

Madara immediately slammed Sasuke's neck onto the floor, causing his head to hurt and a few blood escaped his mouth. _I never felt this helpless in my life, I was strong enough to kill all the Uchiha, but I couldn't help my own otouto. _

"Sasuke! Run!" Itachi screamed desperately.

"Young fool, do you really think I would let you escape alive?" Madara said angrily.

Sasuke got up and immediately started performing Chidori. "DIE!" Madara didn't try to dodge at all. Sasuke's Chidori just passed through him. "Wha-what?" "My my Sasuke, you really underestimate me!" Madara swiftly grabbed Sasuke's wrists and punched him in the gut. Sasuke winced in pain and Madara used this chance to punch him in the face and kick him several times, causing some of Sasuke to bleed, and cough up blood.**This is not good… Chidori consumes plenty of chakra, my chakra is not yet fully recovered from my fight with Danzou, I'd say I have about 55% right now, Chidori drains a lot… If I use the Mangekyou, that will drain even more chakra.**

_Ne, Tora, Inu, Ushi, U, Tora! "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!)" _** Katon to light up this dark place, fighting in the dark was always my waterloo and I don't want to use the Mangekyou, or even the Sharingan, it will make my eyesight worst, it will be my last resort.**

**As expected, Madara easily dodged my attack, but I directed some of the flames to Itachi's cell, the heat should be enough to melt the steel bars on Itachi's cell.**

"_Chidori Senbon!"_ The blue luminous needles flew everywhere, Madara just kept his doujutsu, the Ultimate Defence active, and none of the needles hit him. "How?" Sasuke asked silently.

"Sasuke, I told you that you had potential, but your powers are still unripe, not yet set into motion. This is the difference between are strength, to me, you are just a kitten," Madara activated his Sharingan and the 3 drops of black on the red eye slowly changed. "Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, stronger than your eyes can possibly be, brothers… there always will be a hero, and the other a spare, eyes of the other brother only serve as to provide the other with more power, that is the cursed fate of all who is born into the Uchiha clan, the expensive price a god must pay.

"_Mokuton!(wood style)"_

Wood hands exploded from the ground and began to try and capture Sasuke. Sasuke had aggressively swung his sword but the wood were too many and to thick. **Kuso! I better use Chidori to make my sword faster and stronger.** Sasuke tried that, but one wood hand was able to catch and grasp his feet, causing him to stumble, and soon more came and wrapped around Sasuke's body, sparing his hands and his head.

"Fool. This is _only_ the power of Shodai, you haven't even seen my Mangekyo's power, and yet you already fall for this. Weak…" Whenever Sasuke struggled, the wood only tightened. Madara took out a kunai and with 1 swift move, Sasuke's legs and feet were free, but he was still pinned down by the wood on his body. Madara smirked, he stepped on Sasuke's right leg, and it made a braking sound. "AGHHHH! IT HURTS! STOP!" Madara just laughed and moved his feet around it, causing even more pain to the already broken leg.

_This can't be happening! What do I do? Sasuke hang on…I can't even brake free from these chains!_

Sasuke stared at Madara, then at Itachi, as if he was trying to make his brother help him._ I can't help! I'm helpless! Kuso, Sasuke… RUN!_ Madara seemed to notice that Sasuke was staring at Itachi. **I don't want to look weak... I have to save Itachi…**

_I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji, Tori! _"_Mangekyou Sharingan: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

_Poom!_

A big rhinoceros like summoning appeared, "When should we start, Sasuke-kun?" "NEVER!" "Oh, then would you rather like that I do this to your brother? One of you will do, you know."

"NO! I…" **Kuso. **Madara smirked, "Let's get started."

Madara directed the rhinoceros like beast towards Sasuke. "There boy, make him. Khe."

'ROARR!'

Sasuke looked at the 'thing'. His face clearly showed he was horrified. Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, he started to make seals for Amaterasu.

"Too slow!" Madara yelled evilly. The beast opened its mouth and ate Sasuke. (kind of but not really)

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed. _No… this can't be happening…_

"Just watch, dear Itachi. Muhahahahha!" Madara screamed evilly.

_No… he's not dead. I know it._

_

* * *

_

**By the way all, Sasuke's not dead, and I'll give some clues, I made this after I read the Bleach a certain chapter if you know it … You'll relate it to next chapter. And also Sasuke's NOT dead. Just wanted to state that. Fine, so please stop complaining I'm gonna post the next chapter tomorrow? I don't know I'm not sure if I'll be able to sneak to a comp cafe. For those whose asking I haven't finished the whole planned story so I'm gonna shorten it okay? shortened version is almost , how'd you like it to end? :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**sorry for delay, good news, My internet's fixed! yey! I got updating late coz I was addicted to the Heroes of Olympus: book 1 by Rick Riordan. Finished it in 2 days :D:D Enjoy, for now am working on the new chap, update I don't know when.., :D**

"Madara… what did you…"

Suddenly the beast made a splurk sound, spitting out a slimy, gross Sasuke. Sending Sasuke crashing towards the floor. Sasuke tiredly stood up and put his weight on his unbroken left leg, leaning against the wall for support. "Ugh… what…?" The beast made another splurk sound, spitting a doll-like thing. Madara smirked, "let's get started," he chided evilly. _Sasuke doen't have a lot of chakra left, seems like that thing drains some chakra._

_Poof! _Thebeastdisappeared_._

The doll was shaped and was like Sasuke. It even had the… Sharingan. "What is that?" Itachi asked.

"It's a replication doll, well rather than explain it I'll just show you, this is the power of my Mangekyou." Madara pulled out a kunai from his Akatsuki cloak, he sliced it on the doll's left knee to his left ankle.

Sasuke's left leg began to bleed. The weight Sasuke put on his now bleeding left leg caused it to brake too. "AGH!" Sasuke fell hard on the floor. **WHAT IS THAT THING?**

"Oh no my Sasuke, that was external only, let's get on to the _internal, _this might sting a little." Madara laughed menacingly. He plucked out the Sasuke doll's right eye.

**WHAT? NO!**

_That doesn't really *gulp does it?_

"You 2 are both fools; did you think Sasuke's eyes would pop out?" Madara sighed. "It's always like that, you don't think deeper." Madara opened the left Sharingan eye.

"Let's see, lens, retina, oh, let's stick with this first," he pulled out a long thing which was labelled 'vein'. **Ew.** Madara smirked and crushed it. _Pop. _**What? My eye! **Sasuke's eyes began to bleed, his vision became reddish. "Gagh…" Sasuke use his hand to cover his left eye and grit his teeth in pain. **Good thing I have practice on this kind of stuff because of the Mangekyou.**

"Let's pop another one!" Madara laughed insanely. He popped another vein, then another, then another, and Sasuke only grit his teeth even harder and his eyes bled even more. When Madara saw that Sasuke was about to be knocked unconscious, he walked to Itachi.

**This is my chance!** Sasuke focused his lightning chakra on his hands,Madara stopped walking and prepared his Ultimate Defence. _"Chidori Nagashi!(Chidori Stream)" _Sasuke aimed it at Itachi's hand chains, so Itachi's hands were now free. Madara looked surprised so Sasuke saw this as a chance, and quickly made another Nagashi, aiming at Itachi's feet chains. _Sasuke… thank you, I will help you now!_

Itachi ran and punched Madara in the face. Although he knew he would dodge, it was only distraction for him to run to Sasuke. "Sasuke! _Mangekyo Sharingan."_

When Itachi reached Sasuke, his Eternal Mangekyo were on, "Sasuke you alright?" Itachi asked worried. "Yeah, manageable, but I think I broke BOTH of my legs."

"It's ok I'll carry you come on!" After 3 seconds, Sasuke still stared blankly at Itachi so he decided to carry him on his back and get the hell out of this place. _Faster faster!_ Itachi ran as fast as he could but he was that Madara would soon overtake him. "Get back here cowards!

"_I have no choice, not only is me life at stake, Sasuke's too, he had nothing to this with this. I have to use Susano'o, but that will also wear off once my few chakra runs out, and we would be walking targets for Madara._

"Itachi can you go on carrying me? You look so tired, I can still walk you know."

"No, I'm not tired yet, besides, I won't leave you here and run so don't worry, I owe my life to you."

"You don't, I killed you," Sasuke replied looking down on Itachi's back.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke stared back. "I wanted you to kill me, so don't worry, now hold on tight." Itachi sensed a couple of kunai being directed at him and Sasuke. He was barely able to dodge them all because of the burden of Sasuke's weight. He sensed more coming.

_Not good… have to use it now…_

"_Susano'o."_

Itachi felt his eyes bleed, even with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, his eyes still bled every time he used a technique of the Mangekyo. The kunais harmlessly crashed against the unbreakable defence of the Susano'o.

_I don't have much chakra, we're running targets if Madara sees my Susano'o off. I have to get Sasuke out of here._

Itachi ran until he saw the door, at last a way out of this hellhole! Itachi dashed out breathing heavily. He looked back and saw Madara still on his pursuit for them.

"_Naruto-kun, I need help quick!"_

_Uh, Itachi? Sorry I still can't get used to this I-_

"_QUICK!"_

_Ok, ok! Where the hell are you?_

"_By the looks of this place, we're in the forest near Konoha. Don't expect to find it easy, it's an Akatsuki Hideout."_

_Leave it to me! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Jutsu)!_

"_Great idea, you should see an enormous amount of chakra, my Suasano'o, it's gonna wear off quick so please come as fast as you can! We got company!"_

_Anyone there with you?_

"_Yeah, Madara is chasing us. I'm with Sasuke."_

_I'm on my way, hold on!_

"_I'll make a flare so you'll see us easier"_

_Thanks!_

**What's Itachi thinking, he seems so focused. **"Itachi can I help you with something?"

"uh, actually yeah, you still got some chakra?"

"A little."

"Good, I need you to send Katon to the sky, can you manage that?"

"Of course." Sasuke began to focus his chakra on his mouth. "_Katon: Gokyuuka no Jutsu!(Fire style: Fire art)"_

The flame was shaped like an angry dragon, and it shoot up to the sky.

_Hey Itachi, I see you guys!_

"ITACHI!"

Itachi cocked his head left when he heard his name called. Fortunately, the **real **Naruto ran towards him.

"You okay?" Naruto asked worried.

"Yeah thanks, I can't maintain Susano'o anymore, buy me some time and I'll come back for you promise." Itachi looked at the blonde, there were red like rings around his eyes and his eyes were of weird shape. _Sage Mode eh? What happened when I was away…_

"Sure, don't worry! _Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu! (Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu)"_ 3 more Narutos popped out, each in Sage Mode.

"LETS GET HIM!" they yelled together.

"Thanks." Itachi told Naruto while dashing away, "Stay safe, Sasuke…" Naruto mouthed, though Sasuke understood. **Why? Why do you care so much… **"Sasuke, tell me if you sense something coming at us, I can't maintain Susano'o anymore…" "Ok…"

Itachi found a somewhat clean place, and he decided to leave Sasuke there. "Sasuke , can you stay here for a while? I need to go help Naruto-kun. Did you hear me? Don't. Leave. This. Place." Itachi panted.

"But I want to help you!"

"You can't. You can barely stand up."

Sasuke's lips curled into a pout, Itachi grinned, it reminded him of when he was younger, Itachi crouched and poked Sasuke in the forehead, "Sorry Sasuke, Another time, ok?" Without waiting for a response Itachi ran off to the direction they came from.

"Kuso!"_** Dangit he's so strong, whatever I attack it just passes right through him! **_Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"You ready?"

"You bet!"

* * *

**BTW, I don't know if you'd like, but since this story's almost done, I'm thinking of making a new one, sort of like continuation stuff. So, bleach fans, did u get what chapter that kind of so called 'jutsu' was? ehehe! Sorry because I was lost, don't really know Madara's jutsus... Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Actually I decided to compress this to a chapter… sooo dunno what to say, as a gift I'll post the epilogue right after this..**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto-kun, the secret of Madara's jutsu is this: When he is in Ultimate Defence Mode, he is invulnerable but he can not attack, the plan is, 1 of you shall be the bait, and when the attack passes he usually has the upper hand and he'll attack you at once, the other one should attack him when he attacks the bait, but we must be alert, this is Madara we're dealing with."

"He can't be stronger than you, can he?"

"… He IS stronger than me. He's lived for decades already, which is proof to his enormous chakra levels, and I don't have much left. It's up to you now, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped and for a moment he looked worried but it quickly passed away and the usual Naruto came back. "Leave it to me, Yeah!"

"Start your bunshins, I will play the bait, when he attacks me, take the chance and try to kill him, we will go on like this, and we change our roles after every move, if worst comes to worst, kill him with me."

"But-Hell no! I won't kill you with him!" Itachi sighed, "I told you before, sometimes, a ninja has to make harsh decisions, and this is one of them. If you remember, what is the first shinobi rule, Naruto-kun?"

"A ninja should never show emotions, no crying, no laughing, the success of the mission is top priority." Naruto replied gritting his teeth.

"Good, now this is your mission, you have to kill Madara Uchiha, no matter what the consequences…"

"Oy, Itachi."

"What?"

"I'll follow that rule… if you can name a great shinobi who follows that stupid rule…"

Itachi looked surprised for a moment, and it slowly turned into a grin. The blonde never ceases to surprise him.

"Very well, those are wise words, Naruto-kun, but now we wasted enough time, let's go!"

"Hai!" Naruto said tossing Itachi 2 kunai knives.

"Thanks."

"_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Itachi charged in first, stabbing Madara with one kunai, which of course missed, and Naruto came next, punching Madara in the gut, which surprisingly hit. "This is for my father!" _His father? Minato?_

"Nice one, brat, you actually managed to land a hit on me. You won't be so lucky next time!" Madara then looked at Naruto's eyes with his Mangekyo, but Itachi stabbed him again, and also at the gut, and he hit it. _Finally._ Madara winced for half a second and quickly countered by punching Itachi in the face and trying to look into Naruto's eyes. _Oof! Naruto-kun… _"Itachi, even with those eyes, you are nothing compared to me!"

_**I probably need to retreat and stick with ninjutsu and genjutsu, taijutsu is not my thing and they are both running low on chakra, which means that's why Itachi stuck with Taijutsu. **_Madara jumped high in the air, and Itachi followed, kunai in hand, he swiftly tried to slit his throat, but as expected, missed. _Oh no, Naruto hasn't jumped yet! _Madara saw this opportunity and quicker than Itachi, got a kunai and managed to cut Itachi's breast. _Shit! _Itachi crashed back to the ground.

"Itachi! You 'kay? Sorry for the delay! I couldn't keep up with you!"

"It's ok, the wound's not deep, but notice, I managed to stab Madara deep enough in the gut, try to land even just a punch and it'll be enough to cause some internal damages." _IF we even manage to hit him, his guards are surely up now, I know he noticed we don't have much chakra left._

_

* * *

_

KARIN POV

Where's Sasuke-kun? He should be back by now, even if he went out for a walk. "Juugo, have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

"No, if you notice Suigetsu and I have been here for the whole day waiting for him, shouldn't he be with you?"

"Yeah, but he should be back by now. I'm going out to try and look for him."

"Go ahead."

I wonder where's Sasuke-kun, does he want some time on his own or something? I walked out but the moment I opened the door, NARUTO came crashing down to me! "Get off me, baka!" But he didn't answer and just disappeared with a poof. Kage Bunshin? Who's he fighting? There I saw it. A bunch of Narutos, Madara and… Itachi Uchiha? Sasuke's brother? No, no, is this a dream? Another Naruto crashed into me. "AYEE!" I don't want to get involved in this, I quickly closed the door, good thing they didn't notice me, maybe I should try the back door.

AT THE BACK DOOR

Wait, I sense Sasuke's chakra, and it's not that strong! I ran as fast as I could to find Sasuke, after running towards it, I finally saw him, he was sitting on the ground coughing. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" OMG we're alone! Just him and me! Awww!

"Karin, heal me quickly!" Oh, Sasuke-kun, always straight to the point, but I could see he was dead serious. So I quickly healed his legs first. **It's a good thing she found me, I have to go help Itachi.**

**

* * *

**

ITACHI POV

As I thought, he's sticking with ninjutsu and genjutsu, although the genjutsu won't affect me it will affect Naruto. Good thing he has so many bunshins. I turned on my Sharingan. I can't risk letting us take more hits than what we already have. Madara even managed to stab my gut too and its bleeding pretty bad. So that's 2 big damages to me: chest and gut. Naruto's Sage mode already wore off. What to do?

"Itachi!" Who was that? I turned around. No. I already knew who it was judging from the voice. Didn't I tell him to stay there?

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you!"

"Go back! I don't need help!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Otouto go back now!" Why does he have to be sooo stubborn?

"NO." I sighed. It seems like he's really not going back.

"Alright you win, fine. Try not to hurt yourself."

"I'm the one who should be saying that. Do you think YOU are not hurt right now?" Sasuke said kind of angry, but there was no more hatred, the hatred that laced his voice every time he spoke to me since _that _day. I could tell he was concerned; alright I'm touched he actually cares.

"Karin, heal him."

"Ok! Come here now Itachi-san!" She said kind of cheerful and she was blushing. I sighed. Fangirls. I just went to Karin and let her heal me. I have no plan whatsoever. It just seems impossible to defeat Madara.

"Sasuke, can you fight with Naruto first?" Sasuke snorted. "Fine."

Sasuke stepped next to a Naruto. "Teme, Sasuke, you got a plan or something?"

"No."

"That's great… we'll just keep attacking until he freakin' dies?"

"Yes."

"Works for me and-"

"Shut up and let's get fighting." Naruto grinned. _**I never thought I'd fight alongside you again Sasuke.**_

Naruto charged in first. He threw a kunai stripped with paperbomb. It missed, but Naruto's aim was the tree at the back_**. When the paperbomb activates the explosion will be enough to at least injure him.**_ BOOM! Madara didn't seem to notice that there was a tree on his back and that the explosion would reach him. "Shit!" Madara dodged and one of the limits for Ultimate Defence, you'll have to stand still to do that, so when he was dodging…

"Die already. Chidori!" The blue messy lightning ball smashed into Madara's gut. Madara coughed up blood and then he retreated, clutching his gut which was bleeding like hell.

"Nice one Sasuke!"

"Humph."

"! Sasuke watch out!" Itachi screamed. Sasuke looked stunned and then he got a grip.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO HELL, BRATS! _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!(Fire style: Immortal Fire Technique)"_

"Sasuke-kun get away!" Karin screamed.

"TOO LATE, YOU'RE GONNA DIE! AHAHAHAH!"

"_Amaterasu!" _

The black flames immediately raged with the massive fireball, blocking its course before it burned either Sasuke or Naruto. Of course, flames were most powerful in hell, and Amaterasu came STRAIGHT from hell. **It would only take moments before the Amaterasu devours the entire fireball. Itachi used that on me when we fought, I know that much.** Naruto and Sasuke both leaped out of the way.

Madara knew his fire was losing so he cut his fireball and ran from Amaterasu, but then again….

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed, the chakra filled ball buried straight into Madara's chest.

"Is he dead?" Itachi asked weakly, clutching his eyes. His chakra was fading and he was about to get knocked unconscious. His chakra was barely enough for Amaterasu but he had no other choice.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto replied.

"Good." Itachi said. _I must say, Naruto and Sasuke make a really good team, together they seem so… untouchable. _Then, he fell unconscious.

"He always pushed himself so much…" Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Naruto..."

"What?"

"Thanks for helping me, Naruto."

Naruto looked surprised at first and then he burst out laughing. "WHOA! The great almighty Uchiha Sasuke is saying thanks to me! Ahahaha!"

Sasuke blushed slightly: "Shut up and don't make me regret it!"

* * *

"Stop fighting you two." Itachi groaned._ Sasuke looks so immature with Naruto. _"We weren't fighting! Err, how you feeling?" Sasuke asked trying to regain his composure. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun can you please step outside for a while, I need to talk with Sasuke. "Sure!" The blonde replied walking out.

"What are you going to do after you recover?" Sasuke asked first.

"I don't know, what about you?"

"I'm going to stay with you until you recover."

"You didn't answer my question yet, what do you do after I recover?"

"Well… my answer depends on your answer…" **I don't know… what do I want to do? I want to stay with him? I'll look so weak if I tell him that. Itachi PLEASE be the one to say it?**

_I'll probably go anywhere as long as you're with me…*sigh, so why do __I __have to be the one to ask? :(_

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?" **Please say it already.**

Itachi blushed slightly. "why am I the one who's supposed to ask…" He muttered softly. "Uhmm…."** I know what he's going to say, he forgot that I can read lip talk. :D**

"Can I…" Itachi blushed even more. _Get a grip. _"Can I stay with you? I mean, without your team?"

"SURE! 'bout time you asked!" Sasuke said, he couldn't contain his excitement anymore, but when he looked at Itachi's confused face, he blushed a little.

"I mean, yeah, sure. I'll go talk to them first. Wait here." Sasuke said going out of the tent. _What's with him? _Itachi smiled to himself. _Sasuke I… I'm happier than I have ever been since that day… _Itachi peeked outside the white tent.

* * *

"What? You're just going to leave us?"

"Yes, I'm staying with my brother from now on."

"Sasuke-kun take me with you!" Karin said.

"No, I want to begin a new life, I hope you guys understand that."

"We do…" Suigetsu and Juugo said in unison.

"I DON'T!" Karin screamed.

"Whatever."

"If fate has it, perhaps we will see each other again, Sasuke," Jugo said.

"Perhaps…now so long." The trio left, with a crying Karin.

"Teme, That was harsh Sasuke!" Naruto laughed.

"Humph, I was bound to do that sometime anyway."

Sasuke and Naruto walked back inside the tent, they saw Itachi was already up. "I'm fine now, we can go."

"Hey Itachi," Naruto said grinning. Naruto blushed a little, "Itachi… and Sasuke, can you please go back to Konoha?"

"I can't… Naruto, Sasuke and I are S-class Missing-nin, which means we're 'kill on sight'. Sasuke is not safe there. Please, understand," Itachi said.

"I don't understand! Why can't you go back to Konoha?"

"Stop rambling on my brother that much we can't go back. They'll kill Itachi without any second thought," Sasuke said with a stern voice. "Sasuke…" Itachi said looking at his brother. Sasuke's face was void of any expression.

"We could just tell them the truth!"

"I don't know… ask Itachi" Sasuke said looking at Itachi.

"…"

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked again.

Itachi sighed. "No, Naruto-kun."

"PLEASE!"

"No…"

"PLEASE!"

"No," Came Itachi's solid reply.

"Please please please please x12!"

"Naruto shut up, dobe!"

"Never going to stop till you came back to Konoha!"

Itachi's eyes faltered a little, his right eyebrow twitched the slightest. Everyone else wouldn't notice it, but Sasuke did. He often had that look when they were younger and Sasuke was disturbing Itachi while he was working on an urgent ANBU report. Not quite angry, just annoyed and a little bit amused. **He's getting annoyed, better back him up.**

"Naruto-" Sasuke started.

"Please come home… Sasuke, I made a promise to Sakura three years ago when you left. I promised to bring you back home, and I never go back on my word. That is my shinobi way, Datte bayo!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi for help, but Itachi closed his eyes and smiled. He looked at Sasuke and he got the message: _No point trying to argue, little brother._

"Fine." Sasuke replied, pouting his lips. Then he felt a poke on his forehead. "Hey!" Itachi laughed and Sasuke pouted even more.

"Sorry Sasuke it's an old habit of mine to poke you every time you make that face."

"It's a mean habit! I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 16!"

"Hn… old habits die hard. C'mon let's go." _He really forgot? _The Uchihas and the Uzumaki packed their stuff (which Itachi didn't have any stuff so he just watched them). Then they put back the tent back to Naruto's bag.

"OK! I'm ready to go!" Naruto replied cheerfully. "By the way, just gonna need some… privacy, so mind I'm going out first."

"Go ahead." Itachi answered impassively. When the blonde, left, Itachi grabbed Sasuke, which surprised him.

"I-Itachi? What's going on?" Sasuke asked nervously.

* * *

**Please review? I already put the next chapter!**


	11. Epilogue

**And here's the Epilougue! Managed to finish it exams coming next wekk so I decided to hurry! Hahaha. Enjoy. HEY GUYS SORRY! I put the wrong epilogue file! XX so here it is! **

**

* * *

**

"I-Itachi? What's going on?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Baka! Don't tell me you really forgot?"

"What?" At this Itachi chuckled.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke! Today's July 23rd! You're 17 now!" Itachi laughed. "Sorry I don't have a gift for you right now… want me to train with you when we get home?"

"Yeah thanks nii-san! And…uhm..."

"Ok, ok I'll make you some rice balls." Itachi said, knowing what Sasuke would ask for. **He reads me so easily!**

"Yo guys! Ready?"

"Yeah," Sasuke and Itachi replied.

* * *

When they got to Konoha, Naruto walked ahead while Sasuke and Itachi followed behind. Naruto, being the loud dobe, of course attracted attention and this annoyed both brothers, and soon people we're whispering about them.

"Could it be? The great Uchiha Sasuke and the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan? Isn't he dead?"

"He gets so annoying some times…" Itachi sighed. "Naruto-kun we don't want to attract attention. It's risky enough walking here considering we're S-class Missing- Nin, so please… calm down."

"Sorry Itachi just so excited to have Sasuke back!" Sasuke sighed. When they reached the Hokage Tower, 2 ANBU were guarding it, and when they saw Sasuke and Itachi, both rose their kunais instinctively.

"Naruto-san, what is the meaning of this betrayal?" One ANBU asked.

"Nah, calm down, just going to see Tsunade- baachan."

"Halt, they are missing ninja, you know full well we cannot let them pass and must bring them to prison."

Naruto shot him an intimidating look. "You will let them pass, you don't want to mess with me…" The 'look' was so intimidating the ANBU staggered backwards.

"Fine, but I will accompany them and they must be cuffed. Shinzai, stay here and stand guard."

"Hai, senpai."

The ANBU placed tight chakra handcuffs on Itachi's wrists and so his hands were at his back. Itachi's face remained impassive and he didn't even bother to resist, but Sasuke got angry.

"Hey! You have no right to-!"

"Sasuke, it's ok." Itachi shot Sasuke a reassuring smile.

"This way," the ANBU shoved Itachi and Sasuke holding their wrists with his hands. When they got to Tsunade's office, Naruto knocked.

"Come in."

Naruto walked in first, with his usual cheerful grin. Tsunade looked happy for a moment and her eyes widened when he saw Sasuke, and her fists clenched when she saw Itachi.

"What is the meaning of this! Why is that man here in my office!" Tsunade barked throwing a kunai at Itachi's head, which he easily dodged by moving his head an inch to the left.

"Oy, baa-chan! Calm down!"

"Calm? He is Akatsuki, Naruto! And he's _supposed _to be dead, according to Kakashi's report!"

"Been a long time, Tsunade-hime." Itachi said, bowing his head slightly.

"Sheesh, you're the Hokage! And if you hurt Itachi I'll personally kill you!" Sasuke barked angry.

"Enough! Naruto what are they doing here?"

"Let me explain first ok? Mind sending off the ANBU nin?"

"NO!"

"Trust me please baa-chan!"

"UGH, fine." Tsunade looked towards the ANBU "You may go now."

"Hai, hokage-sama." When the ANBU left, Tsunade pointed at the Uchihas, "Don't try anything, I have a red button here on my table which when I press 5 elite squads of ANBU will come! And not like I can't take you on!"

"Calm down, Hokage-sama, as you can see we are cuffed." Tsunade sighed and sat down here chair, it was already a problem that Sasuke was here, she wasn't sure how she would free him from punishment, but Itachi, definitely not… _**and… didn't Sasuke hate his brother?**_

"This is where we start, the Truth of the Uchiha Massacre, can I proceed Itachi?" Naruto asked Itachi unsure if he should continue.

"Go ahead… no point concealing information anymore…"

* * *

Meanwhile at ROOT HQ, with Danzou and the Advisors

"Impossible!" Homura stated. "Uchiha Itachi is dead! This is just a false rumor!"

"You never know with them, Homura, and Uchiha Sasuke is here too." Koharu said.

"Shut up. Even if it's true or not we will have to take action, you head to the hokage tower for permission to assault and track the Uchihas, they must not know about me...yet."

"Well said." Koharu said.

"Agreed." Homura said.

* * *

When they got to the Hokage tower, they didn't even bother knocking, just barging in out of the blue.

"Tsunade we-" Koharu gasped in surprise at what he saw, Itachi and Sasuke, just right in front of him, and Tsunade was removing chakra cuffs from their wrists.

"You! Arrest them immediately Tsunade!" Homura barked. Koharu was about to speak when she flinched when she saw the look on Tsunade's face.

"Give me one good reason…" Tsunade said, barely controlling her voice.

"What?" Homura asked as if playing dumb.

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL! GIVE ME 1 GOOD REASON FOR ORDERING THE UCHIHA MASSCRE!"

"Tsunade, the Uchiha were planning a coup that would light the flames of war once again, it was for the best, I believe Itachi told you that?"Koharu replied perfectly calm, his eyes darting to Itachi's emotionless ones.

"I did, as I realized it was useless to conceal this information any longer, I have planned to live in the Uchiha Compound with my brother form now on, is that acceptable?"

"Absolutely No-"

"Would you prefer me leaking all the details to public?" Itachi asked threateningly at the elders. Sasuke smirked. **Itachi's pretty smart.**

The 2 elders just nodded. "Now get out of my office before I squash you like bugs!" Tsunade barked, though they were unaffected and just left. Before Homura left he looked back and muttered something, "Itachi, you just had to leave him alive… he was and still is… your biggest failure."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sasuke roared crossly and Itachi had to hold him back from charging to Homura. **Danzou told me the same thing... something's not right.**

"Calm down, otouto don't mind him anymore." Itachi shot a glare to Homura. When he left Tsunade sighed, "Okay… who would have ever thought Itachi… I suppose you go back to your house, you two?"

"Yeah thanks." Itachi said gratefully that no interrogation or whatsoever was place upon him or Sasuke. Itachi smiled at Sasuke, "Let's go."

"Yeah, I'm coming…" Sasuke answered. "Naruto thank you dobe."

"Ahahaha! No problem Sasuke teme! That's my birthday gift okay, haha!" "Humph." Tsunade sighed. _**Old habits really die hard.**_

_**

* * *

**_

After a while, she looked down from her window, seeing the Uchiha brothers walking side by side, and she managed to catch some of their conversation.

"Itachi, remember when you told me you would make rice balls? Let's stop on some shops on the way home and buy some food, I'm hungry so hurry up walking?"

"Wait wait… did I say I was going to make rice balls?" Itachi looked up and placed his hand on his chin, as if trying hard to remembering something.

"YOU DID!" Itachi looked at Sasuke teasingly.

"Well… I didn't say I _promised _too."

"Hey you liar!" Sasuke said pouting, which caused Itachi to poke his forehead. "That's becoming really annoying! I'm six- seventeen!"

"Nah sorry sorry, you're still cute up till now with that face."

"Fine whatever… rice balls?" Sasuke looked at Itachi hopefully.

"Hmmm…. Maybe…. Try and catch me then!" Itachi said playfully as he began to run while laughing, although it was obvious he was holding back.

"Alright fine, bring it on!" Sasuke chuckled as he began chasing Itachi.

Tsunade grinned at the sight. The Uchiha name had been cleansed, and the 2 brothers there will end the millennia of hatred coursed down throughout the entire clan.

* * *

**Please don't stop reviewing hahaha! **

**POLL:**

**You guys think a sequel would be good? I mean continuation? :D please reply! :D:D:D Okay, I'm gonna make a sequel, and actually, I made a few changes so I can continue... XX Tnx Kushinada-hime :D**


End file.
